Kiss Among the Waves
by Pieces Of Hope
Summary: Tucker, Sam, and Danny take a trip to the beach. While Tucker sleeps soundly, Danny and Sam have a conversation to always remember, among the ocean’s waves.


Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom  
  
_Author's Notes: I'm brain washed. I was swimming and this idea came to me, it's totally weird but oh well! Well it's one-shot!_  
  
Summary: Tucker, Sam, and Danny take a trip to the beach. While Tucker sleeps soundly, Danny and Sam have a conversation to always remember, among the ocean's waves.**  
  
Kiss Among the Waves**  
  
Lucky, Danny, Sam, and Tucker got to spend 3 days and 2 nights at a 4 star hotel. Countless times Danny and Tucker thanked Sam for their vacation, but Sam truly didn't mind.  
  
So they enjoyed themselves, more fun that they had in a long time. And to Danny's joy, no ghosts. It was on the last night of their stay that something magical, not supernatural happened.  
  
"Danny, I'm tired as hell!" Tucker said to Danny, yawning and throwing the blanket over his head.  
  
"So go to bed Tucker I am!" Danny said turning out the light nearest his bed. He felt bad for Sam; she had to stay by herself. He thought about Sam a lot, more then often. She was always a reoccurring thought in his head. He shrugged it off. Sam was nothing more then his best friend.  
  
"Alright, good night Danny!" Tucker said turning off his light.  
  
"Night Tuck..." Danny looked at the digital clock on top of the bed-table. "11:30" he whispered to himself, hearing Tucker's steady, even breathing, knowing he was fast asleep. That was quick, he thought.  
  
Danny turned on his side, one part of him desperately wanted to sleep, but the other, wanted to go out, to do something adventurous. But he either couldn't, or wouldn't leave his spot on the bed, snuggled under the covers. He sighed. Leaving the warm spot and walking outside. He cared not that he was only wearing his boxers. He looked up, the moon was full and the stars, the stars was so much brighter then they were in his home town.  
  
He heard a noise coming from the room next to his, "That's Sam's room..." he whispered. The door slowly opened, so he tip toeing back inside to avoid any questions that he would not be able to answer.  
  
He peered out the window to see what Sam was doing up now, he turned to the clock again, 11:48. She walked past the window, smiling somewhat of a sad smile. Her dark purple bikini bathing was on.  
  
"Is she going swimming?" Danny asked himself, looking around his hotel room, spotting his swim trunks on top of his suitcase.  
  
"I shouldn't." He said to himself, getting up and heading back to bed. He stopped half way and looked back to the window, seeing Sam heading towards the beach. He sighed, grabbing my trunks, pulling off his boxers and putting them on instead. Tucker surprisingly, not hearing any of this.  
  
He walked out of the hotel room quietly, but he didn't think anything could really wake Tucker. He ran now. Adrenaline pumping through his blood. He was excited. Why? He wasn't even sure himself. Something was making him excited. Was it Sam? Was this his true feeling for her? Was she more then his best friend? Danny had no clue, but he knew, deep in his heart that tonight, on this very night, he was going to find out.  
  
When he reached the shores, he spotted Sam, lying down under the moon, the cool, ocean waves hitting her legs. Danny felt differently. Something he never felt before, especially for, Sam. He walked closer to her; it almost looked like she was sleeping. But Danny knew she wasn't.  
  
He sat down next to her and smiled to himself. "Hey Sam..."  
  
Sam sat up, looking at Danny with a quaint smile.  
  
"Danny?" she asked. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
Danny smirked at her; "I can ask you the same question can't I?"  
  
Sam nodded. "Did you follow me?" She asked, moving over slightly. The surrounding starting to get tense.  
  
"Something told me to come after you," he said in confidence. He got up and walked in the water, holding out his hand.  
  
Sam blushed, getting up after him and taking his hand. He pulled her into the water; she was surprised falling into him. He caught her.  
  
"Sorry..." She muttered out. Danny got a good look at her, he didn't notice it before, but her hair was down.  
  
She tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "So..." she whispered. She was tense, but to Danny surprise, he wasn't.  
  
"Why are you so tense Miss Manson?" Danny said in a Lancer impression. Sam smiled. "But really Sam, why are you acting all nervous around me?" He frowned. "Did I do something wrong." He asked.  
  
"Oh no Danny! You didn't do anything wrong." Sam looked at him. she was in amazement. For 14-years-old he was pretty built. The droplets of ocean water glistened on his chest; it made Sam weak in the knees.  
  
Danny was proud of himself; he had total control over his powers for once. He grinned at her, "Close your eyes..." He said walking up to her.  
  
"Why?" She asked a bit confused.  
  
"Just cause I said..." he grinned.  
  
She nodded closing her eyes. Danny took her hand and lead her deeper into the water, the waves splashing them. They didn't care. They had each other on their minds. He pulled her down, into his lap, the cool ocean water surrounding them.  
  
She opened her eyes. "Danny what are you doing?" She asked, grinning at him questioningly.  
  
He smirked at her, "You know, you're really pretty..." he trailed off. Pushing one of her black locks out of her face. Sam blushed furiously.  
  
"Thanks..." she said quietly, it was amazing Danny heard it.  
  
"No problem..." he said pulling her closer to him. One part of him said to forget about it, Sam as no feelings for you and to just leave. But the other part of him was screaming for him to kiss her. And Danny wanted to kiss her terribly.  
  
"Sam...I got to tell you something." he said trailing off again.  
  
"Me first Danny..." Sam said, placing a finger over his lips, "I well..." she stopped short, she was afraid to say anymore.  
  
"What is it Sam?" He said nudging her to go on. She shook her head. "I'm..." she stood up. "Can you believe I'm afraid to tell you?" She said putting her hand to her forehead.  
  
"Tell me what?" He said, standing up and taking her hand. "You know you can tell me anything." He said smiling softly at her.  
  
"Not this..." she said sighing.  
  
"Fine, then can I tell you something?" He asked.  
  
"Yea sure..." She said.  
  
He moved close to her, there faces inches apart. "I think I like you Miss Manson." He whispered, then closing the gap by kissing her softly.  
  
She was surprised. Her eyes wide open as he kissed her. But then her tenseness was washed away with the waves, as she kissed him back, willingly. He pulled away.  
  
"I think I like you too Mr. Fenton." She said hugging him, but then they lost their balance and fell into the water. They laughed.  
  
"Can I kiss you again?" Danny asked, looking into Sam's eyes. She nodded. "Can I kiss you back?" She asked. Danny nodded.  
  
They both moved in, kissing again. So they were soaking wet, and the ocean waves were splashing them. Nothing could bother them...  
  
Sam pulled away, smiling at Danny getting off of him and putting a hand out. "It must be really late." She said giving him a sad smile.  
  
He nodded, "Well just think what Tucker will say right?" He wrapped his arm around her.  
  
She laughed, "We'd better go back..." He nodded.  
  
When they returned to the hotel, Danny kissed Sam one last time. "G' Night..." he said after pulling away.  
  
"Night..." Sam said walking into her room and shutting the door.  
  
Danny walked into the hotel room to a fully awake Tucker, "Where the hell have you been?" He asked.  
  
"Tucker..." Danny sigh, "I've just had a really great night...don't ruin the moment..." He turned off Tucker's light, changed into his boxers and jumped into the bed with a soft plop.  
  
"What?" Tucker asked. But our hero was already fast asleep.  
  
_Author's Notes: YEAY! Review? _


End file.
